


Bye Twerp

by Hatedartista13



Category: Fairly OddParents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatedartista13/pseuds/Hatedartista13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy hasn't been in his hometown in six years after deciding to travel the world. He returns to attend a wedding and runs into someone he hasn't seen since he was fourteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bye Twerp

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture on deviantart.

For a certain pink hat wearing boy in Dimmsdale, life had been a succession of extreme changes, starting in his eighth year. In her desperation to get some adult time, Timmy’s mother had tricked him into thinking he’d been abandoned and calling a babysitter named Vicky. After suffering at the hands of the red head for a while he found himself being introduced to a pair of crazies with crowns, wands, and wings. A quick demonstration of their abilities and he found himself accepting the pair for what they were, fairies. The type of fairies that grant wishes for the girl who couldn’t go to the ball, creatures he never thought existed. Yet here he was six years later enjoying the time he got to spend with his godparents. About two years after the pair appeared in his room Timmy got a godbrother, Poof. With the exception of the hours spent at the mercy of his evil babysitter, he found the next three years very enjoyable. Trouble seemed to follow him everywhere but it always turned out alright in the end. When the red head’s senior year finally ended the buck toothed boy had high hopes of her moving off far away to attend college. His hopes were crushed when he came home to his parents excitedly informing him that she would be moving in to the Turner house while she went to a local college.

Now, two years after Vicky moved in with the Turners, every child in Dimmsdale was rejoicing. Not only were some of them finally in their last week of middle school, which meant never seeing Crocker again, but their parents had told them Vicky was no longer babysitting. For Timmy and his friends the explanation was that they were old enough to look after themselves. This would be their first summer in which the red head didn’t ruin the schooless months and their ears wouldn’t have to suffer anymore Betty, Gary songs. While every other kid believed the lies they were told, Timmy knew the truth. Vicky was transferring to a college several hours away on a full ride scholarship. A.J. and Chester couldn’t understand how she’d managed to achieve the GPA necessary for the scholarship. Their favorite theory was that she had done ‘extra credit’, but truth be told Vicky had simply started studying a few hours each day after a botched attempt to cheat on an exam nearly got her expelled. 

To lower her rent Vicky watched Timmy for his parents on a near daily basis and did chores around the house. Shortly after moving in Vicky proposed a compromise between herself and her buck toothed charge. As long as he did her chores to allow her more time for studying then she would treat him better than in the past. It was a pretty nice arrangement, over time they found themselves studying in the same room, once in a while they even helped each other out. Of course every now and then the old Vicky raised her ugly head to remind him what she was capable of. Why she’d moved in, in the first place was still a mystery. Instead of making money off her best paying clients Vicky was now giving them money, so why not go live with her parents for free and continue using the Turners as a cash cow? 

The weekend before Mr. and Mrs. Turner threw a going away party for her, all of her clients and their rather unwilling children had been invited. It was during the party that she announced that she was going to head out that week to clear her head and find work. Timmy thought she was trying to get away from her parents; they hadn’t spoken to her since she moved out and Tootie wouldn’t talk about it. No one asked for details from Vicky herself, but a few rumors had been started, none of them very nice. 

Cosmo and Wanda had tried to get Timmy to throw a party for the kids celebrating Vicky’s departure but with Poof starting fairy pre-school and Timmy’s heart not in it they gave up. The two were spending less time with him lately partly because of Poof and partly because Timmy no longer felt the need to fix everything with wishes. It never bothered him not seeing his godparents, he already knew he’d have them around until he graduated. Yet it bothered him in a weird way to lose his babysitter. Perhaps because he could blame her as the cause of his problems or because she was the reason he had his faeries in the first place, come to think of it if she hadn’t tortured him, Poof wouldn’t exist. Something told him none of them were the real reason but he preferred pretending one of them was rather than trying to figure out the real reason. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like what he found. 

Now he was sitting on the stairs waiting for his parents to get home while he battled with the overwhelming boredom that had come over him. Exempt from classes that day his parents had insisted he remain at home so they could all send Vicky off properly. He had just finished loading the rental car, leaving his ex-babysitter to look through the house for any over looked items. Bored, the teen placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands and let out a groan. There wasn’t any reason he couldn’t have been out with his friends for a least part of the day. Instead he had been stuck at home getting orders barked at him left and right. Suddenly he felt his signature pink hat being taken off his head. Upon finding it hadn’t been knocked down the stairs he looked up to see his ex-babysitter putting his hat on her head. Pink and red weren’t meant to be together. 

“Can I have my hat back?” 

“I didn’t hear a ‘please’ in there” the redhead smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. It gave Timmy a chance to really look at her. She had decided to wear her signature green shirt and black pants, as if to remind everyone of her old self, like anyone needed reminding. Although none of them ever said it outside of their circle Timmy’s gang described Vicky as a fox now a days, especially when she wore her hair down. Memories of her old self were the only reason none of the teenage boys were crushing on her. 

“Please?” 

“Please what?” 

Knowing he wasn’t getting his hat back anytime soon Timmy could only watch as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. What some of the guys at school wouldn’t give for the view he got of her backside on a daily basis. Not that it mattered to Timmy; he viewed her strictly in a woman-who-ruined-six-years-of-my-childhood way. No matter how much his friends joked about it, the boy had never found himself even remotely attracted to his babysitter. 

The sound of his parents’ car brought him back to the present. Vicky reemerged from the kitchen with his hat in her hand and greeted his parents in that over the top sweet way from the old days. Timmy had to cough to keep himself from pretending to vomit in front of the three people who could make his life miserable. A pair of pink eyes glared at him from across the room as his parents went to get yet another going away present for their babysitter. Feigning innocence the buck tooth boy looked at his lap. The Turners came back down with a large box that they insisted not be opened until Vicky reached her apartment, then they took it out to the car. 

For nearly an hour Mr. and Mrs. Turner wished Vicky good luck and said their goodbyes. Finally having enough, Vicky claimed to have left something in her room and reminded them that traffic would be terrible if she didn’t leave soon. Having not left his spot Timmy was able to see the annoyed look on the young woman’s face. He attempted to retrieve his hat but the redhead kept it out of reach, smiling at the half hearted attempt. 

“Timmy why haven’t you said goodbye to Vicky yet? We won’t see her again until Christmas!” his mother said. 

“I’ll tell her when she really leaves” the teen mumbled. 

“Oh dear look how late it is, go upstairs and help Vicky find whatever it is she’s looking for Timmy” when he didn’t move his mother became annoyed,” now!” 

After turning around to walk up the stairs Timmy rolled his eyes. He wasn’t normally like this but his parents had been saying their goodbyes for a month. Vicky was standing in the hall looking into the mirror, tugging on her hair. She turned to look at him. 

“Come ‘ere Twerp” 

Timmy froze in his tracks. As he slowly made his way over to the woman who had terrorized him for six long years, of course she wouldn’t leave without one last, painful goodbye. He tried to stand up straight to hide his fear but as Vicky took a step towards him, he found himself cowering back. Vicky frowned at his reaction but she wasn’t surprised by it. She motioned for him to come over. Timmy reluctantly obeyed. 

“What?” his voice squeaked causing Vicky to smirk. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and, ignoring his flinch, turned him so that he faced the hall mirror. Timmy couldn’t believe it, at fourteen he was less than a head shorter than the demon woman…who was looking at him in a way she never had before. Her gaze was gentle, there was something like affection in her eyes or was it something else? No, that look was just an act, just like whenever she acted sweet in front of the parents’ of her victims. It didn’t mean anything so why did he find himself mesmerized by her stare? 

After a moment Timmy’s Mom yelled upstairs to see if Vicky wanted to stay for dinner. It was enough to break the spell. Timmy closed his mouth after realizing it had been wide open. He would have walked away if it weren’t for Vicky’s grip on him.

“I’ve babysat you for six years Twerp. Have to say out of all the kids I’ve looked after, you’re the one I’ll miss the most.” Then she was walking away, out of his life forever. By the time Timmy moved to look down the stairs Vicky was saying her goodbyes to his parents. She looked up at him with a sad smile then walked out of the house and drove away. Once the sound of the car died Timmy realized something, Vicky had taken his hat. 


	2. Welcome Home Twerp

A group of rowdy young men were sitting in a corner table at a Dimmsdale bar. Three of them were thumping a fourth on the back and pushing drinks his way. They were celebrating his engagement to his long distance girlfriend. It was also the first time they’d all been together in six years, well almost all of them, a fifth member of their gang still hadn’t shown up. None of them had seen him in the flesh since graduation; they talked online, through video chats, and phone calls, but never face to face.

Just as the newly engaged, still sober man was beginning to give up hope, a man with buck teeth walked in. The blonde man, who was clearly hammered, jumped up from his seat with a whoop and ran towards the best friend he’d missed. However his drunken state ruined what would have been a fairly heartfelt moment when he fell flat on his face in front of the bewildered brunette. After helping his friend back to the table, Timmy Turner congratulated A.J. on his upcoming nuptials. A few more formalities were exchanged between the group; how do you do’s, how’ve you been’s, and what’re you up to now’s. Chester was a player in the minor leagues (the best player on one of the worst teams), Sanjay was an intern at a law firm, Elmer was in graduate school, A.J. was working for one of the top science development companies in the world, and Timmy had become an accomplished writer. 

He wrote science fiction, adventure, a bit of mystery, and dabbled in horror. His overactive imagination had never waned as he aged, just matured. After high school he’d taken what was left of his college fund and left Dimmsdale. At first he’d just traveled around North America, writing a few books that had been published, though none of them were profitable. So he’d decided to go abroad, spending a couple of years in Asia then another year backpacking around Europe. That had been the time when he wrote his first successful book. His books were well known in Europe and had recently started gaining popularity in the States. 

As a joke he’d dedicated his most recent work to Jorgen Von Strangle, his bone headed mentor. It was a way of thanking the fairy for letting him keep his memories of Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. They were enjoying life in Fairy World as a family, choosing to wait until Poof was grown to take on another godchild. Sometimes they came and saw him, but not very often. 

Besides finding that he was a pretty good writer during his travels, Timmy had finally accepted how he felt towards a certain redhead. For years he made excuses for the way he felt; that it was just a phase, it was wrong, and finally that it was just because there weren’t any other girls around that he fancied. But after his travels he realized none of them were true. It had been a depressing revelation at first but once he accepted it, he realized he didn’t mind having a crush on her. 

Problem was no one had seen Icky Vicky since she transferred to a college across the country. Despite his parents insisting she come back for holidays the redhead always seemed to have an excuse for not returning. A year later she’d stopped answering their calls. He often found himself wondering where she’d gone off to and what she was doing with her life. Surely by now she’d found a rich beau to live off of. Every time he thought of her with someone else it depressed him more than he knew it should. She was six years older than him. There was no way she felt anything for him and there was no reason he should expect her to wait for him if she did feel something. Timmy scolded himself for letting his mind wonder to Vicky when he should be having fun with his friends. 

* * * * * * * It was well past midnight when A.J. was finally able to leave the bar. He wasn’t much of a drinker and he was going to go help his fiancé pick out something for the wedding early the next morning. Sanjay and Elmer didn’t stay much longer. That left Timmy to babysit Chester, who was now eating a giant platter of food. Looking around the buck toothed man did a double take of a woman sitting at the bar with her back to him. It was the fact that she was wearing something pink in her red hair that made him look again. Her messy ponytail was being kept in place with a hair tie with what looked like a pink flower attached to it. There was something oddly familiar about the woman but he got that feeling anytime he saw a redhead. 

She must have sensed someone was looking at her because she turned around. His heart jumped at what he saw, there, sitting ten feet away was the woman who’d terrorized him as a child, but she was also the woman he had been in love with for six years. Judging by her reaction she was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. 

Chester happened to look up and see her too, but, drunk as he was, didn’t recognize her. 

“Hey foxy lady! Why don’t you sit with me and my friend?” 

Timmy elbowed his friend hard in the ribs but it had little effect. The blonde just motioned for her to sit at the booth with them, ignoring his companion’s pleas to shut up. To his dismay she took the invitation and sat opposite him. 

“So what’s your name sweetheart?” Vicky smirked, “you’ll have to guess.” 

“Who’s got time for that? I’ve got a better idea,” throwing his arm over his best friend, “my friend here’s in need of a good time so how’s ‘bout I leave and you go home with him?” 

There were no words for what Timmy felt when Chester was done talking. Horrified was a pretty good start though. 

“I like that plan.” 

Timmy looked at her. There was a wicked smile on her face and when she winked at him he felt like he was fourteen again. His cheeks flushed and if not for Chester blocking him in, he would have walked out. His friend just laughed. 

“How about I call you a cab then take him home with me?” she asked Chester who just nodded. 

With another wink in Timmy’s direction she went over to the barman to ask for a cab, leaving Timmy to hit his drunken friend upside the head while cursing him. 

Several minutes later Chester was safely loaded into a cab and Timmy found himself sitting opposite his ex-babysitter. It was the most awkward moment of his life thus far, especially since she seemed determined to force him to speak up first. Years of travel had given him confidence he never knew he had yet it had taken Vicky five minutes to reduce it to nothing. 

“So…um…I’m sorry about him, he’s had too much to drink.” 

Vicky shrugged. She was enjoying watching him squirm too much at her silence to ruin it just yet. 

“How come you stopped answering my parents’ calls?” 

Again she only shrugged. It was starting to irritate him. 

“Do you plan on answering me at all?” 

Looking very smug at having gotten under his skin, she shook her head. 

“Bitch.” 

Vicky rolled her eyes. 

He stood to leave only to find she’d done the same to block his path. 

“Not even a goodbye Turner? Weren’t you taught better than that?” 

“Goodbye.” 

When he tried to go around her, Vicky pushed him back. “I told Blondie I’d take you home with me remember?” 

“Who says I want to go home with you?” 

She stepped closer to him until their faces were only a couple inches apart. “Your eyes say you do.” Going back over to the table Vicky finished the rest of her drink and looked back at him, “calm down Twerp I was joking. Now can I get a lift home?” 

Confused, Timmy led her out to his car. She told him where she lived and they were off. It took several minutes of silence for him to remember the way she acted those two years she lived with his family. How she’d let her old self come through every now and then to intimidate him but any other time was fairly civil. Why did women have to be so damn confusing? 

When they arrived he hoped she would get out and not say anything to him. He might have realized he loved her but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Forgetting the past was hard. Realizing she hadn’t gotten out he looked at her. The pink thing on her hair tie drew his eye. It wasn’t a flower but a pink bear’s head with some devil horns and a mouth stitched onto it. Then he noticed she was looking at him. 

Vicky looked like she was trying to decide something. The look she was giving him was the same look she gave him ten years ago when she left his house. Gentle eyes looking at him filled with affection, maybe not affection but something along those lines. He still couldn’t figure it out. All he knew was that he was mesmerized by that look. His heart told him what to do and it drowned out whatever his mind was trying to tell him. 

_What’ve I got to lose?_ With that thought Timmy leaned forward and kissed the demon woman who’d stolen his heart. When he pulled back Vicky smiled back at him. 

“Always knew you couldn’t resist me Twerp.” 

“You started it. You gave me that same look ten years ago.” 

“That look was all I could give you ten years ago.” She replied suggestively. 

“That kiss is all you’re getting tonight.” 

“There’s always tomorrow.” She got out of the car and walked towards her house. 

“Hey Vicky!” She turned and looked at him, “where’s my hat?” 

“Former friend ripped it to shreds about 4 years ago. Might have kicked her ass for it. Managed to salvage a piece of it.” She pointed to the bear on her hair tie before going inside.


	3. C'mere Twerp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I decided all the chapter titles had to contain the word 'twerp'.

When he had gone out to his car later that afternoon Timmy noticed a piece of paper on the passenger’s seat. It turned out to be a phone number, her phone number. Against his better judgment he’d called her. For the next few weeks if he wasn’t catching up with his friends or parents the brunette could be found in the company of an older redheaded woman. There was no passionate one night stand for them. In fact there was no sexual relationship at all. They talked, about his life and about her’s.

Her parents had kicked her out of the house before she moved in with the Turners then bribed a college into giving her a scholarship so she’d be farther away. Her rent, car, and an allowance were promised if she never came back to Dimmsdale which explained why she never came back. Being a skilled liar and manipulator led to her trying to become a lawyer. She learned the ropes at a big firm, making a nice salary, and was now well off. Most of the money her parents had sent her was in a bank account and now that she was doing well for herself she came back to Dimmsdale. 

A trip to the U.K. for vacation introduced her to a mystery novel series that he’d helped write with a friend. However they’d had a falling out before the last book was finished and the other guy burned the only manuscript so Timmy told her what he could remember about the book, even writing the ending out for her to read. The ending was cheesy but she didn’t seem to mind. 

Neither felt much like talking about the past, it was over, they were over it so it was best to just move on. His parents did insist on her coming over for dinner when they heard him talking to her on the phone though. It had been awkward for a while but eventually her made-up excuses satisfied them enough to forgive everything. After all their own son had pretty much disappeared for six years. 

Things got really awkward when they ran into A.J. and his fiancé at a restraint. Timmy and Vicky were heading in while A.J. and his girl were coming out. The girls walked a bit down the road to talk while A.J. freaked out at his friend. However when the girls came back they’d somehow become great friends and Vicky was invited to the wedding. Turned out Vicky had helped the fiancé’s dad win a claim that kept the family from going bankrupt a couple years before. Still didn’t really explain how she got invited but now she was invited. 

Over the next couple of weeks Timmy had to deal with his friends telling him how this was all a bad idea for him to be seeing their ex-babysitter. Technically they were just hanging out and seeing where things led but eventually it might lead to something. Okay so that was a stretch. Truth be told neither of them knew how to categorize the relationship. It wasn’t really dating or hanging out, it was something in between, friends with benefits in which the only benefit was a lot of making out might be a good place to start. 

But right now that didn’t even sound right. Vicky had dragged him on a shopping trip to find something to wear to the wedding. Not that she listened to his opinion when he offered it. There had been a dozen dresses that would have been appropriate and looked great on her, but she’d found something she didn’t like about them. It was late, most stores were closing or closed, and despite an entire day of looking, Vicky hadn’t found something to wear. Bored out of his mind, Timmy started looking through the racks, not really paying attention to what he was seeing. That is until something caught his eye, a simple strapless dress that was green at the top and faded into black at the bottom. When he showed her, she laughed. It would certainly give the Dimmsdale crowd a heart attack to see her in her old colors. They ended up leaving without finding a dress. 

As the wedding drew closer so did Timmy and Vicky. Instead of talking about their careers they started talking about what they wanted in the future. Their talks were getting more and more personal but neither was ready to address the relationship that was clearly building between them. Denial was the easy choice for the time being. 

The week before the wedding Timmy swallowed his pride and asked Vicky what she wanted to do. Did she just want a quick fling or did she plan on sticking around for a while. For a while she just made jokes and teased him, not really answering the question. A couple days later she showed up at his parents’ house early in the morning. She’d been thinking about what he’d asked her, and she didn’t want a quick fling, but she didn’t want a long distance relationship. It would be pointless, she’d never get the time to see him and he’d have a hard time coming back to see her. So which one of them would move across an ocean for a relationship that might not even work? 

* * * * *   
Everything went off without a hitch. A.J. was married to the girl of his dreams and had all his friends around. It should have been a happy day for everyone but he knew something was wrong with his buck toothed friend. The brunette was good at hiding his feelings but there are some things you can’t keep from a best friend. 

The genius knew what was wrong. His friend had come to him for advice a couple days earlier because he was the only one who would take it seriously. Chester would have said he was nuts and to count his blessings. Sanjay and Elmer might have been supportive but in the end wouldn’t be helpful. A.J., he would give his honest opinion and point out the pros and cons with as little bias as he could, because he could see how serious Timmy was about the she demon. That didn’t mean his friend saw it though, it might not be love yet but it was heading that way. 

She hadn’t come to the ceremony, much to his fiancé’s disappointment. An important business call had been the excuse when she stopped by a couple hours before the ceremony to offer her congratulations. Now it looked like she wouldn’t come to the reception either. 

That’s when the groom noticed Chester pointing at a woman that just walked in. She was wearing a floor length, strapless dress that was blue at the top and faded into black at the bottom. There was a pink bear thing in her hair, which clashed with her red hair. Several of the single men, and a couple married ones, watched her walk over to a brunette, buck toothed man. 

He didn’t have time to react, besides looking very surprised, before she pulled him into a passionate kiss, which he happily returned. A.J. couldn’t help but laugh as several of her ex-charges made horrified faces; Tootie looked like she was going to be sick. Then there was Chester. 

“Get a room you two!” 

Vicky smirked at Timmy, “sounds like a plan.” No one had much time to react as the red head pulled her soon-to-be-lover out of the room. 

Something told A.J. that the pair would be just fine.


	4. You're My Wifey Twerp

_Where the hell is she?_

Normally the brunette man wouldn’t worry about his girlfriend getting home late but then again she was never more than an hour late. Right now she was four hours late getting home and annoyance had been replaced by worry that was quickly turning into fear. It didn’t help that his third attempt at contacting her was unsuccessful so now he was trying to stop his imagination from coming up with theories of what had happened. Not that he was having much success at that either. He hated this waiting, it just led to wild speculations that were, hopefully, far from the reality. A laptop lay open on the coffee table, he’d tried to distract himself with his latest novel but with no luck. 

Timmy Turner looked out the window of his flat in hopes of seeing her walking up the street but there was no sign of the red head. Leaning back against the sofa, he closed his eyes and slowly counted to twenty. This was stupid, he was overreacting. Vicky would come home to find him a nervous wreck and taunt him for weeks about it. She’d also start calling him her ‘Wifey’ again. He’d gotten the nickname not long after they moved in since he worked from home while she suited up and went to work and usually came home to find he’d made dinner. It took a year to get her to stop. 

When he looked at the clock another half hour had gone by and he was about to try her cell again when he heard the lock on the door click. He listened as she put her coat in the closet and kicked her shoes into it. For a few minutes he patiently waited for her to come around the corner and into the living room so he could see that she was fine. However that wasn’t what he felt when she finally did walk in. Her hair wasn’t in its usual neat bun; it was down and windblown, like she’d walked home. Vicky casually tossed her suit jacket on the chair and smiled at him. 

“Hey Twerp.” Unbelievably she waltzed into the kitchen as if nothing was amiss. 

And that really pissed him off. 

“That’s all you have to say? I’ve been trying to call you for three hours and all you say is ‘hey’?” 

Reappearing with a beer in hand, Vicky straddled her boyfriend. 

“Aw, did I worry my little Wifey?” She set the beer on the table next to the laptop. 

Glaring at her, Timmy had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at her. Two years together and she still didn’t seem to understand just how much she meant to him. 

A bit taken aback by his anger, the redhead realized just how much trouble she was in. So she decided to switch to a tried and true tactic. Wrapping her arms around his waist Vicky hid her face in the crook of his neck. When she felt his arms around her, pulling her closer, she couldn’t help but smile. 

He sighed, “that’s not fair.” 

“Neither’s this.” 

Timmy felt her start kissing his neck and nibbling at the skin. He knew exactly what she was doing but he also knew it was working. It took a surprising amount of self control to push her back so he could look at her. The pout on her face almost made him forget why he’d gotten so upset, almost. 

“Why’d it take you so long to get home?” 

Her shrug infuriated him. 

“Vicky.” 

The way he’d said her name sounded like a parent scolding their child and it embarrassed her. For a moment she refused to meet his gaze. Instead she picked up the beer so she could open it. 

This wasn’t like her to avoid something. If there was something she didn’t want to discuss then she told him. What was she trying to hide? 

Knowing she wasn’t going to have to answer, the redhead sighed. “Here.” She put the beer in his hand. 

Biting her lip, Vicky tried to find the right words while Timmy waited. 

“I got a phone call from my doctor today about some test results.” 

Now he was confused. What did she need test results for? It wasn’t like she’d been sick lately. 

“What did you need to be tested for?” 

“It was more like a confirmation.” 

“Of what?” 

“That…” she looked down at a spot of the sofa. “This isn’t how I planned on telling you.” 

Putting his hand under her chin, he tilted her face up so she was looking at him. Whatever she had to say was making her nervous. A word he never thought he’d use to describe her. What could make a woman who was so confident about herself, who carried herself like a queen, nervous? He pressed his lips to her’s, hoping it would reassure her. 

Again she hid her face in the crook of his neck and hugged herself. Taking a deep breath, Vicky took his free hand and pressed it to her stomach. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

For several agonizing seconds she waited for a reaction. Some irrationally fearful part of her mind was convinced he wouldn’t take the news well. She’d spent a couple hours wandering around the city trying to shut the voice up because it was wrong. Because the man in front of her wasn’t like anyone else she knew. He was strong and kind, forgiving and loyal. Looking back on what she’d done to him in his childhood made her sick to her stomach and yet he’d somehow been able to forgive her, and to love her. As a teenager she thought she was entitled to everything in the world, no matter what she did. Now she felt completely undeserving of the one thing in the world she wanted. Well now there were two things and she felt undeserving of both. 

She wanted to be with him for as long as he would put up with her. The past two years had been the best years of her life, as cliché as that was to say. No one else had ever loved her like he had. Timmy gave her all his love and hardly asked for much in return. It was more than she deserved. Then there was the child growing inside her. When they’d moved to the U.K. to start a new life together she never once imagined it lasting so long, never thought he might one day want to marry her or that she’d be a mother. Now what she wanted most wasn’t just to be with him, it was also to have a family. 

There was the sound of glass shattering on the floor and she had just enough time to register the huge grin on his face before being pulled into a kiss. 

* * * * * *   
Timmy Turner watched his girlfriend sleep by his side. One of his arms was being used as a pillow while the other was wrapped around her protectively. Pressing his lips to her forehead he couldn’t help but grin. In about seven months there would be an addition to their household. He was happy but he was also scared out of his mind. Turns out that same fear he was feeling was what had kept her out for so long. He was right about feeling stupid when she finally got home. 

There was so much to do before then. Tomorrow they were going to call his parents and he had no doubt in his mind that they’d be happy for the lovers. They loved Vicky like a daughter. Of course their friends would be told but when he asked if she wanted to call her family Vicky said no. Her sister was friends with Timmy online so when he posted the announcement she’d find out that way. Years of not talking to each other wasn’t easy to fix, not even to tell your sister she was going to be an aunt. 

Or that she was going to have a brother-in-law. Originally he’d planned on proposing in two weeks but it just seemed right to ask her that night. Not because he felt obligated now that they were going to have a baby but because he loved her. Chester and A.J. knew what he’d planned so they’d probably be the only ones who wouldn’t think Timmy just felt obligated to marry Vicky. 

The brunette couldn’t believe his luck. Who would have thought one phone call could have led to him having godparents, whose very existence he credited his career, and finding the woman he’d want to spend the rest of his life with. Despite all the bad times he wouldn’t change a thing. He had everything he wanted in his arms.


End file.
